Electrically driven fuel pumps mounted in fuel tanks are commonly used in motor vehicles. The fuel pump is installed in the tank through an access opening and positioned below a closure cover secured to the top of the tank. Within the tank, the pump is connected to a fuel line which passes out of the tank through the cover and is connected to the carburetor or fuel injection system of the engine. Typically, the pump and an electric drive motor are mounted in a housing which is frequently received in a drop-in canister carried by the closure cover. Alternatively, the pump and motor housing is carried by a mounting bracket fixed to the closure cover.
This inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,320 describes a "quick disconnect pulse modulation sleeve" where similar results to the present invention are achieved, albeit at greater cost, with a greater number of parts and increased assembly time, and with a decreased ability to reduce noise transmission.